Skin markers are commonly used by surgeons in pre-operation preparations. These markers typically have a felt-tip. Using such a marker, a surgeon will mark lines or diagrams on a patient's body indicating where surgical action or other treatment will take place. For example, such markings can be used to guide a surgeon in making an incision in the proper location and/or of the desired size and/or shape. In addition, such markings can guide a surgeon in the placement of sutures, staples or glue for closing an incision.
Because of the potential for contamination with each use and the fear of subsequent transmission if reused, these markers are used only once and are subsequently thrown away. A new marker is used for each pre-operation procedure. However, the constant discarding of an entire marker is wasteful, considering that a substantial portion of the marker should not come into contact with the patient. The repeated replacement of an entire marker can lead to an appreciable increase in expense as well as an unnecessary increase in waste.
Thus, there is a need for a skin marker that can minimize such concerns.